A complicated friendship
by ashindk
Summary: Draco and Harry are friends, but their friendship would be a lot less complicated if only Draco didn't have all these strange Hufflepuf-like feelings...


AN: So, this little piece of PWP, EWE fluff just sort of... happened? My excuse for being a horrible sap is that this was concocted in my mind, while I was involuntarily awake in a tent at 5 in the morning, after sleeping way too little. I was reading a Merlin summer pornathon bonus challenge and there was a link to this site called texts from last night. That place is a goldmine of prompts :-) The text that inspired this is at the end, to avoid spoilers (can you actually have spoilers if there's no plot?). Also, be warned that this is unbeta'ed.

**XXX**

Draco's breath huffs out of him with a startled sound, as he is pushed backwards and lands on his bed, limbs flailing in all directions. Stupid Potter and his bloody cloak! He scowls, but manages to get back up in a slightly more dignified manner and points towards the bathroom door.

"Potter, you prat! The bathroom's in there. There should be clean towels. Do you want a change of clothes?"

Harry nods, as he throws off his invisibility cloak and starts undoing the buckles and straps on his quidditch leathers, quietly cursing the rain that has caused the leather to swell. "Yes please! You're a stubborn git, you know? Insisting on finishing the match in the pouring rain!" Harry says, shakes his head in exasperation. Draco can't help staring at the drops of water gathering in his slightly over long fringe.

"Yes, well, I was winning, for once, so I had to see it through." Draco's afraid he isn't doing a very good job of hiding his glee, but at least he's trying. He can't really help his smile or the slightly smug tone of voice, though. "You can just leave your gear in here and I'll have one of the elves dry it for you. I'll have tea ready in the drawing room, when you're finished with your shower."

Harry disappears into the bathroom, still shaking his head and muttering something about Draco only winning, because the rain had made his glasses foggy.

While Harry showers, Draco uses his teeth to loosen his own soaked and swollen leathers, before he dries off with a quick spell and pulls on some clean clothes. He also attempts to give himself a stern talking to. He reminds himself that just because they're friends of a sort these days, it doesn't mean that Harry is interested in anything more than a pint at the pub after a long workday in the DMLE and an occasional seekers match on the weekend. And it certainly doesn't mean that he wants to do any of the exciting, dirty and embarrassingly romantic things that Draco wants.. needs... longs for so badly, that it simultaneously makes his cock swell and his heart ache. He hasn't really had the courage to put a name on those feelings, but it's probably a very bad idea to think about them right now, with Harry naked in the bathroom and his parents in the same house (Even if it_ is_ a very big house, and he has an entire wing to him self.).  
He calls for an elf and orders tea and sandwiches. Then he goes to pick up Harrys discarded quidditch gear, trying very hard, and failing quite spectacularly, not to think about how delicious Harry looked, when he was flying through the rain, wearing the wet and clingy faded red t-shirt with the words "Gryffindor Seeker" emblazoned in gold on the back. He balls up the t-shirt and brings it to his face, snuggling into the fabric and inhaling the lingering scent of quidditch, rain and _Harry_, even while vaguely embarrassed with himself for acting like a 4th year Hufflepuff girl. For a moment he contemplates stealing it, but he knows that Harry loves that shirt and will probably ask for it back, and oh Merlin, he can't really think of anything more mortifying than trying to explain to Harry why he has nicked his sweat soaked old quidditch shirt.  
The houseelf arrives with a tray and just as Draco is reminding the little creature that it will be ironing its ears for a week, if his parents get news of who he's having over for tea, Harry appears from the bathroom, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of Draco's trousers that cling to his hips in a way that makes Draco's heartbeat stutter and pick up. Harry is rubbing at his hair with a giant towel, that obscures his head, which is probably a good thing, since it keeps him from seeing Draco's face, which has gone an embarrassing shade of red.  
The elf breaks the moment, when it squeaks and grabs the pile of soaked quidditch gear and disapparates.

"You know, our friendship would be less complicated, if your dad didn't think I was forcing you into having gay sex with me?" Harry emerges from the towel with a teasing smirk.

What Draco intends, is to make some flippant and ambiguous remark about his father being only a small fraction of what makes their friendship complicated, but what actually comes out is "Yes, well, our friendship would also be a lot less complicated if I didn't actually _want_ to have gay sex with you!" Draco can feel his stomach drop, even before the words are fully out of his mouth. Horrified, he clamps his lips together in an attempt to prevent anything else from slipping out, and stares wide eyed at Harry, who has gone completely still, the teasing smirk replaced with a disturbingly Weasley-esque, dumbfounded expression.

"Erm... yes, I can see how that complicates things in the friendship-department..." Harry says slowly, and Draco's stomach drops a little bit further. He wants to look away, but he can't, and maybe that's actually a good thing, because Harry's expression is slowly transforming into one of those wide, open, heart-on-his-sleeve smiles, that Harry usually reserves for occasions like catching the snitch or defeating a dark wizard. "...but it makes it a lot less complicated for me to do this!" he continues in a whisper, and then Harry is kissing him, and Draco is too startled to do anything except standing there, being kissed. Slowly the tension leaves him and when he starts kissing back, Harry's arms come up around him, one around his waist and the other fisting in his shirt between his shoulder blades. Draco opens his mouth under Harry's and melts into the embrace, and it feels like finally he is right where he belongs.

**XXX**

The text that inspired this piece of fluff is: "Our friendship would be less complicated if your dad didn't think I was forcing you to have gay sex with me"


End file.
